


won't you let me sleep...

by Raven17



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven17/pseuds/Raven17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time they’ve done this, and it won’t be the last, close comfort between teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you let me sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing past two men sharing a bed. If you can't handle that, you probably shouldn't be reading fanfic. Just sayin'. :)
> 
> Set after the Game 5 win in St. Louis.
> 
> Exactly 200 words, so a true double drabble. (Yes, I'm old-school. A "drabble" is 100 words, no more, no less.)

When they get back to the hotel, it’s almost two. Duncan’s asleep on his feet, movements slow and dragging as he peels off his suit. There’s a bruise forming on his chest, one several days old on his lower back.

He lays down on the hotel bed once he’s down to boxer-briefs, painstakingly slow, settling himself uncomfortably on one side.

Brent doesn’t ask as he climbs into bed behind him, gets his chest pressed up to Duncan’s back and lets him feel the heat of his body. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, and it won’t be the last, close comfort between teammates. He drops an arm over Duncan’s side and lays a palm flat to his chest, over his heart. 

It’s easy between them, always has been, and Duncan sinks into the mattress, into Brent’s solid presence with a sound that’s half comfort, half pain. Brent shifts his hand that’s not on Duncan’s chest to push shower-damp curls from the nape of his neck. After that, it’s only natural to lean in and lay his lips on the bony ridge of his spine in a gentle kiss, breath warm on his skin as he murmurs, “Sleep, Duncan.”


End file.
